


Yamazaki

by heartandseoul (tokyolights)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gangs, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolights/pseuds/heartandseoul
Summary: His boys went in, ready to threaten the head of the Song family who owed them money for coke cut with fentanyl. He didn’t sell nothing but the best, they sold top tier stuff, and they never got scammed by lower level gangs. They were a high standing gang, Yongguk was the only living son of Bang Yeong, the last heir to their inheritance and standing in this world of gangs.The last thing Yongguk expected out of a group of grimy teenagers was a bullet through the leg, but here he was.





	1. Something Much Bigger Than You And I

The fight was more intense than Yongguk had expected.

His boys went in, ready to threaten the head of Secret, who owed them money for coke cut with fentanyl. He didn’t sell nothing but the best, they sold top tier stuff, and they never got scammed by lower level gangs. They were a high standing gang, Yongguk was the only living son of Bang Yeong, the last heir to their inheritance and standing in this world of gangs.

The last thing Yongguk expected out of a group of grimy teenagers was a bullet through the leg, but here he was.

“We have some trouble down at Song’s. They’re not budging on the money and it’s about to get bad,” Himchan said over the phone, earlier that evening.  
  
Yongguk sighed, taking a swig of whiskey. “Please don’t tell me I’m going to have to get my dad involved Himchan. I don’t want him to have to leave his bed if I could avoid it.”

“Guk-uh, sir, I think we need help. The gang is relatively new, but they’re not scared. And we’re outnumbered. There’s not a chance that Choi and Jung can cover this alone, I’m a little less than a block over with eyes on the door, but we still need help.”

  
"“Ugh fine. I’ll get there as fast as I can. I’m bringing Yang, Lee and Kim. Of course, I’ve gotta be the diplomatic figure. I’ll be there soon Himchan, don’t worry,” Yongguk hung the phone up.

They rolled down to the east side, in suits with deep red ties. Heavy guns in hand, they burst into the warehouse. They were immediately met with gangly men-well boys. All with revolvers pointed at him. Yongguk let a laugh slip through his mouth.

“What's so funny? You got something to say pretty boy?” One of the boys quipped, with a mop of bleach blonde hair and sharp eyes. He looked so young it made Yongguk feel bad- he knew what it was like to grow up in a world of violence and fear of death at any moment. Yongguk was fortunate enough that his parents tried to shelter him from it as much as they could, even going as far as lying to him  to protect their youngest.

The title of gang leader was his older sister’s inheritance, but a few years ago she was shot during a delivery. It caused the title to shift to his older brother Yongnam, who then disappeared. Now it was his title. And despite his father still being alive, he was hanging on my a thread. He was shriveled and dying, coughing blood into hundred dollar handkerchiefs. In order to ease some of his stress, Yongguk and his boys did street level work, his father handled big shipments and money. Yongguk knew, however, that when his father passed he’d be overseeing it all. And as he looked into those sharp eyes that tried to hard go be tough, he saw himself after Natasha’s death and Yongnam’s disappearance. Attempting to be an earnest man that had his shit together when he was nothing but a child who didn't.

“Nothing’s funny here. Just that you and your goof troop think you have a chance against us. Why don't you just give up the money? So everyone can go home. I'm in a rush here.”

“Moon, just take him to Song already.”

The feline-eyed boy stepped forward, gun lowered. “If you're in a rush like you said you were you'd be following me already.”

“Ah, but I'm not stupid enough to go in there alone boy. Kim, you're with me.” They didn't argue.

Himchan trailed behind him, following Yongguk as he followed the scrawny guy, passed guard dogs to the back of the building where large sheets divided everything into sections. Behind a desk probably pulled from a junkyard sat a tall boy-and again, Yongguk found himself asking the ages of these boys he'd been pleasantly greeted by. Sure, Yongguk himself was only 24, but the rest looked like teenagers.  

There was a quirk in the kid’s lip, sharp feline eyes and….was he wearing eyeliner? He was definitely wearing eyeshadow. He was dressed casually, in a wrinkled dress shirt and slacks, hair in all forms of disarray. He was smoking dollar store cigarettes and lead him to the person he needed to see.

“Yongguk, sorry about them. They're still getting the hang of things around here.”

“Jieun? What a pleasant surprise! No need to apologize, they were perfectly civil...a little frisky, but civil either way. I believe you've had contact with my father?”

Jieun visibly stiffened. “Ah, I'm sorry to hear of your father’s condition-”

“Jieun, is it really your place to say that when your father’s laced shit could have killed our boys-my boys?”

Jieun sighed, taking a long drag from the cigarette tucked perfectly between her lips. “Yongguk I didn't know about the cutting. I apologize for that. We were pressed for time and the normal supplier couldn't come through-”  
  
“Jieun, I'm not looking to argue. Or for your excuses on your father’s behalf. Where is he? And the twenty?”

“Yongguk, he's not here. I'm the head of the family now, in the most unconventional way. And I don't have the full twenty, but I can scrape up the difference if you can give me time-”

“Jieun, if it were that easy I would say yes. You know that. But I need the full twenty-thousand because Himchan’s required to put a bullet in the back of your head if you don't comply,” Yongguk moved forward, the Moon kid pulled his gun out, as did Himchan. “Listen, I don't want your family to become a rival of mine. That happens and the Song family is done, but if I get the money now my family and yours will go right back to being partners. No ill will.” The air was thick, everyone was still. Yongguk shrugged his shoulders. “It's up to you Jieun.”

“Jongup, leave please,” she said and the kid looked at her with wild eyes, but left with his head down. His eyes caught with Yongguk’s for a split second and he was terrified. If he were going to lighten the mood, he'd tell the kid not to worry about Jieun. She wasn't as scary as he thought, but he couldn't. He had to get the twenty-thousand and things could get very ugly whether Jieun and he were friends or not. The boy in front of him shook his head, however, and poured himself a glass of embarrassingly cheap whiskey. “Yongguk I have a secure ten thousand, I can pay the rest within a few weeks.”

“It's not enough Jieun! My dad’s expecting twenty thousand dollars in his hand when I get back and if he doesn't have it, i won't see the light of day and neither will you.” 

"Then what else can I give you?”

There wasn't much Jieun could give him that Yongguk couldn't get himself. He had everything he wanted, thanks to his inheritance and his line of work. He could ask for women, of course, but his father would be finding him someone to settle down with from another mafia family and Yongguk wasn't interested. However, his brain thinks of the sharp eyes feline boy as he pondered what Jieun could offer. “Jieun-ah, give me time to think. Your 10 grand will keep you alive for another week, but if I don't see the rest of it by midnight on Friday, I regret to tell that you'll regret it.”

“Of course, we’ll keep in touch. Just let me know what else I can do to hold your father over.”

“Will do.”

“Jongup, can you please see Mr. Bang out. No weapons or aggression is necessary. Thanks.”

“Yah Jieun! Mr. Bang is my father,” he turned to the feline eyed boy, “Please, just call me Yongguk.”

“Make sure the boys treat him well Jongup!”

“Uh..yeah, um...come with me please, sir.”

Jieun followed behind the kid-Jongup- back to the front where they were met with- well, to be exact- a mess of fists and fights. Everyone were at each other's necks or in a stand-off. Yongguk went to stop it, but was hit with a hard left hook to the face.

“What are you all doing?” Jieun yelled and everyone halted.

A gunshot rang out and Yongguk was down.

It was, as Himchan described, an instigation. Jongup had come back and told them Yongguk was threatening Jieun and everyone started beating each other up. Guns weren’t deemed neccesary, the kids were too quick. They were scraggly and unkept and out for blood-Himchan definitely talking about the one Yongguk was too kind to point out before. The skinny female, who looked like she was starving, but definitely not for food.

Maybe Yongguk was beginning to understand how all those kids were still alive, they were violent and bloodthirsty to their cores.Well, he saw that in all but one that reminded him too much of himself. That’s where they were now, going over all the information with his father. Yongguk still had Himchan’s tie wrapped around his leg, bullet removed, and the tourniquet easing blood loss. “We’ll get our money soon, all that changed is that Jieun is the head of the family. She knows if she pisses you off again, you won't be so kind father.” With that, a frail hand smacked Yongguk’s skin with familiarly surprising strength.  
  
“I could've taken care of all of this mess Yongguk!” His father yelled.

“No father,” Yongguk said, “You're bedridden and I'm next in line! I needed to do something!”

“So the thing you do is go to the Song house, embarrass me, and get shot in the process? If you would've died, what would come of the family name? Huh? Did you even think?” His father’s voice was scotch, cigarette smoke, and gravel. “Someone else could've gone! Someone who knew what they were doing!”

“Like Natasha? Who is dead? Or Yongnam? Who you exiled? Father, I’m the only one left and I secured money for us,” he’s seething at this point, “Do you not care?”

“All you got was ten thousand. That's a third of what they owe us! Just go.”

“Father!”

“Go.”

Yongguk nodded and left, followed by Himchan and Daehyun. He finds his way to his room where the in-nurse by the name of Yoo Youngjae goes to sew his wound. When he finished, Yongguk immediately rang up Jieun.

“Hello?” her dainty voice fills his ears.

“Jieun, it's me.” His fingers curl into the landline wire, fingers caught in the spiral cord.

“Ah, Yongguk! Calling to tell me bad news?”

“No. My father’s mad that I almost got killed, not about the money.” Yongguk seethed, all he ever did was for this family, for this gang that he wanted nothing part of to begin with. And when he tried to make things right, god he tried to take care of things by himself, his father tells him it’s not his place. “Remember when I told you I'd think about what else you could give to personally repay me for preventing the wrath of my family raining down on you?” Before she could even say yes Yongguk said, “I want Jongup,” and hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Was Yongguk certain why he asked for Jieun’s little assistant? No, but he knew one thing for sure. He needed to understand what his father is now considering to be a rival gang, whether he liked it or not, and if he had to pretend to be a little gay, he’d do it. He’d do it and also tell himself secretly that he’s definitely not doing this to see a certain pair of feline eyes, or to take not of the softness of a boy who was all skin and bones. He wanted to understand what made the Song gang this vicious.  

\- 

“What does Yongguk want Jieun?” Hana stood slack jawed, arms protectively crossing over Jongup. “Jongup’s not for sale!”

“It’s not negotiable Hana,” Jieun growled, putting her cup down on the table a bit more aggressively than she had intended, “I’m sorry Jongup, I really am, but it’s this or we all get killed. The B.A.P gang is ruthless, but they’re being uncommonly kind with us, so I’m not going to upset them if it means I can spare a bloodbath on my property!” Jieun inched over to them, hovering over where they sat. “Am I clear?”   


Both Hana and Jongup and Jongup feels numb. They way he feels is akin to his entire body falling asleep, but he’s not scared. He tried not to think about it because he’s more than certain he’s being used for ransom. In case Jieun couldn’t get the twenty-thousand. God Jongup hoped Jieun could get it. And, while Jieun may be aggressive when she needs to be, she isn’t cruel. She has a temper, but she would never intentionally hurt him. That thought puts Jongup at ease, but he still has one question.

Why him?

Bang Yongguk could’ve asked for a beautiful woman, like Hyoseong, or an intelligent strategist, like Sunhwa, but instead Yongguk chose him? Jongup, who was timid, shy, and also had an attitude that made him hard to manage. Jieun had even said that herself at one point, and she loved him to death. So why did he get chosen?

He’d have to ask that when they met face to face again.

Jongup packed enough clothes, cigarettes, and weed to last him the week. It’s all routine, leaving with the hope to get to a safe place eventually. Years upon years of running in fear. This wasn’t any different.  He survived, managing to scavenge his way through the early years of the twenty-first century.

He would last one more week.

  
So, Jongup sat patiently in the back seat as Jieun delivers him to the motel that she told Yongguk they’d meet up at. He expects a group of people to intercept them and force Jongup in the back of their car, not even giving him a chance to say goodbye to Jieun and Hana before having to live a whole new life. Again. Jongup was surprised, however, when he saw just Yongguk and that Kim guy. The extra had to have been for security purposes, Jongup deduced this from the gun in its holster around his waist followed with a pocket knife in its sheath. Knowing this, he figured that Kim would be the one making sure Jongup didn’t run away when Yongguk was away.

For some reason, Jongup didn’t feel that Yongguk was capable of torturing him even if he did run away, but maybe that was wishful thinking.

It’s hot, July bringing on the world’s worst heat waves that were only relieved when the sun dipped below the lights of a city being born again. Men overheated in their suits, women in somewhat short summer dresses, mascara running with sweat. At night, however, everything was alive. Lights smeared the skyline, reflect against the harbor, the air smelled of gasoline and bad decisions. No wonder Yongguk brought the world’s most discreet and average looking car, dressing in common clothes. Yongguk looked so average Jongup didn’t even recognize him.

The motel is terribly dingy and run-down, not that he was going to complain about it knowing Jieun’s limited funds, and was all terribly boring. Jongup must’ve let that across because Jieun smacked his arm, pushing him towards the motel room. He felt like he’d been waiting a lifetime for someone he knew was right outside the motel and was surprised to hear a knock so soon.  He unlocks the latch, watching as Yongguk and Himchan walked into the room with...wait, was that a revolver? Was that really necessary? Yongguk looked inside, before the door could open fully and, when he saw only Jongup and Jieun, tucked the revolver back away. Jieun smiled at him, guiding Yongguk to a couch that wasn’t the cleanest, but also wasn’t the grossest.

Jongup’s eyes land where they wanted to, on Yongguk. He was sitting cross-legged on the couch, his eyes were red and exhausted. Yongguk was probably stoned, Himchan glaring at him in warning. Yongguk coughed, remembering how he had to make this seem. “Jongup’s going to have to stay here for a bit, until I find more pleasant living situations for him. Also, this is directed more toward him, my buddy Himchan is going to keep an eye on him, so if he tries to run away it’ll be a problem for him.” Yongguk leant his head against his hand. “You’re here for me Jongup, and you’ll go back to Jieun as soon as I get the twenty-thousand. Simple, right?”   
  
Jongup nodded, but never even looked in Yongguk’s direction. He looked empty. He felt empty and he was definitely not on something, so he didn’t know why he felt that way. Jongup only reacted when Jieun gently shook Jongup’s shoulders. “Jongup-ah, I’ll see you on Friday. Please be respectful to Yongguk.” She said, leaning in. She patted him on the back and quietly spoke, so quietly that Jongup hoped Yongguk missed it, “It’s going to be alright dear, Yongguk isn’t like that. This situation isn’t like that.”   
  
Jongup nodded again, forcing a fake smile to his face as Jieun left. Yongguk turned to Jongup. “Listen, kid. I’m not going to hurt you unless you force my hand. I’m not going to force you to do things you don’t want to do, or pimp you out-nothing like that. I just want to talk to you.”

“Talk?”

“Yeah, but for now I’m going to let you rest. You look tired. I do hate leaving you here, but I’m making plans for you to move somewhere more comfortable tomorrow, possibly the penthouse if Junhong doesn’t throw a fit. I’m sure you can manage for now. Is there anything you need from me? Anything at all?”

  
“Just one thing.”

“Go ahead.”

“An answer, if you could give me one.”

“In order to answer, I have to know the question.”

“Why did you choose me?”  
  
Jongup heard Yongguk audibly sigh. “You remind me of a version of myself from a long, long time ago,” he stated, standing up to light a cigarette. Yongguk was on his way out. Jongup locked the door behind him. The door slammed and Jongup shakily pulled a joint from his pocket, lighting it with a match from the bedside table. In a fucked up, ‘Jongup-needs-therapy’ type of way the high distracted him from the pain, but made his mind travel  into thought.

That was worse to Jongup than the tears. But there was something in the way that Yongguk said he reminded him of himself that made Jongup hopeful.

Maybe there was a guy just as broken as he was beneath the fancy clothes and drugs.

  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
